Idiot
by Stupid computer
Summary: He was an idiot. He may have been a scientist and a doctor but he was also an idiot. If he wasn't an idiot then why was Otto in this situation right now? Otto is forced to watch Mr. Hal Gibson during his final moments of life and sanity.
1. Prologue

He was an idiot. He may have been a scientist and a doctor but he was also an idiot. If he wasn't an idiot then why was Otto in this situation right now? Why was he clutching the deformed hand of his fellow comrade if said comrade wasn't an idiot? Otto let a few tears fall as he looked at the broken body of Mr. Hal Gibson. His skin was singed and black, his body was a mess of thick clots of blood tangled with fur, and his eyes were unfocused. All Otto could do was hold Gibson's hand for the last few minutes. Chiro had been kind enough to leave Otto alone with his fallen team mate.

Calling him a team mate seemed offensive to Otto. Gibson was so much more than a team mate. He was a friend to talk to, a playmate to tease, a confidant to cry to, and above all he was a mate that would give Otto the moon if that was what he wanted. Otto didn't want to moon though. He wanted Gibson.

"Ot-ottnneh?" Gibson managed to rasp out through his swollen throat.

"Gibson! W-what is it?" Otto asked through his heavy sobs.

"You-you're oke-okiyy…ahk…" Gibson tried to form words but his mind was not working. The only thought he had was about Otto being safe.

"O-of course of safe you," Otto sniffed loudly between his tear stained words," y-you idiot."

The two sat in silence for a brief moment. A light smile passed Gibson's face. Otto was ok and that was all that mattered. Of course the opposite could be said for Otto himself.

"Damn it Hal! Why did you do that?! I would have been ok; I could have taken that hit!" Otto nearly screamed.

The worn body that was Gibson simply smiled wider as if this entire thing was just a sick, twisted joke. He was smiling like his life didn't matter, like the fact that he was going to die in mere moments meant nothing.

"Yo-uurah ader-adorable wh-h-hen yee…yurr angr-angi-angry." Gibson choked out the sentence.

"What? Why are you saying that now? Don't you get what's happening to you? You're dying Hal!"

"I kn-know. Nevrrr tld yooo-you th-theat enn-enough."

Then Gibson started laughing. It was a horrible sound; thin and wet with painful yelps mixed in. Blood poured from his mouth while he bellowed. Soon his body started to shake uncontrollably, twitching itself in ways nobody should move. But still, Gibson laughed. He laughed and laughed and laughed until slowly the laughter died down. Otto looked down at the floor, unable to watch the one he loved falling apart in such a way. He debated with himself if he should leave but decided not to. No matter what he would not leave Gibson now.

"I love you so much."

Otto yanked his head up at those words. They weren't stuttered or rasped. Gibson didn't choke on the letters or slur the words. He had said it perfectly. Gibson would always be able to say those words perfectly. Because those words were his whole world. Those words were why he was in this mess to begin with.

"I love you too."

Otto leaned down and placed a kiss on Gibson's mouth, breathing in one last final breath of air to the blue simian. Gibson stared into Otto's watery eyes. They were the last thing he ever saw; the last thing he ever knew.

Otto is safe.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Something big and black and dark

It was a simple funeral. The team decided it would be best to keep it unbeknownst to the public. They thought being buried at sea would be best. And then life went on. No one talked about it-save Chiro and Antauri occasionally-and no one wanted to. There was a noticeable unbalance in the team though. As if something weren't right with their family anymore. Maybe it was _his _absents or maybe it was hell's kettle boiling over or maybe it was something else entirely. The only thing they could all agree on was the fact that something was wrong. Gibson had been gone for all of two weeks when the realization really stuck. They no longer had a scientist. All that was left was an empty laboratory, old experiments, and inventions that were so complex there was no way that they were ever getting finished. The world around them was filled with no this and no that. Perhaps it was the death of Gibson that hid the real trouble. Perhaps it was the fact that his death was timed so precisely that the team would not realize the coming danger before it was to late.

* * *

Up in the stars, Something was stirring. Something big and black and dark. Stars shivered in the wake of Something. Something was moving fast. Something raced towards the stars and then...nothing. No stars. No light. _Nothing. _The galaxy shifted slightly; tilting worlds and solar systems with it. Shuggazoom was one of those worlds.

* * *

Shuggazoom shook fiercely. It was as if the entire planet had been hit with a bomb. The Monkey Team scrambled to their stations while falling over one another. While everyone else was shouting Otto remained calm. He got to his post without any trouble except for a tumble or two. His quiet demeanor didn't faze the rest of the team. Only two weeks ago ("Fourteen days, seventeen hours, and fifty-nine minuets." Otto would say) Gibson had died. It was not a peaceful death at that. It was bloody; horrid for someone as innocent as Otto to see. Since then he had taken a liking to silence. Gibson always yelled at him for being too loud.

"We need to keep the buildings from falling on anyone. Hyper force GO!" Chiro shouted.

The robot broke apart into separate vehicles; each one taking off at top speed. Well, almost all. Without Gibson on the team the robot couldn't properly function as a whole. Jinmay had tried to pilot the fist rocket but she was still far from being good enough to fight with it. The fist rocket was Gibson's. Jinmay wasn't Gibson. Otto knew that no matter how good the robot girl got at flying, the team would never be able to fight as a whole ever again.

Otto and Nova were trying to keep the subway from collapsing when it happened. Nova was getting citizens out of the subway cars and Otto was holding the roof up for as long as he could. Then he heard a voice so quiet the green simian thought he had imagined it.

_"The cement to your left is crumbling. Shift into reverse to keep it from falling on the people."_

"WAH!" Otto cried out in shock. As he did so his hands hit the controls, ramming him right into the side of the subway.

_"No, no. Pull back on the controls. Really Otto. I know you can't hear me but this is common sense."_

"Who-who's that!?" Otto nearly shouted. Strangely, he obeyed the quiet voice without much hesitation. It was scary how at ease he felt following the voice's instructions.

_"You...can hear me? No, no you can't. I've been talking to you for weeks."_

"But I can hear you."

Everything went silent. Otto was no longer paying attention to his monitor. Instead his eyes were glued onto the almost invisible glimmer in the air.

_"Otto."_

"G-gibson." Otto choked out. He was being delusional, of course he was. The last time he heard Gibson's voice was when the blue monkey's laughs were being filled with blood. But why did he snap _now? _Why was he just now starting to hear voices in his head?

_"Otto! Look out!"_

Otto looked at his monitor just in time to see the subway roof caving in. On him.

**More reviews means faster updates!**


End file.
